Hate
by abandonedaccount2
Summary: Werewolves,pranks,and mysterious potions are just the start of Severus' problems this year.Begining with a prank with lasting consequences,a potion with lifechanging effects,new allies,and Dumbledore's machinations brought to light,Severus Snape is infor


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are property of J.K. Rowling. I get nothing out of this but practice.

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: None for Snape, but subtle references to RL/LE and maybe maybe JP/SB

Warning: Future Mpreg. Also not for Dumbledore, Sirius, or James fans.

Hate

By the White Lion

Chapter 1

Severus Snape hated Albus Dumbledore. Normally, he just thought of the man as a biased, eccentric old coot, but after tonight he was number one on his most hated list. And considering that Severus' own parents had been on the top of his list for most of his life, that was really saying something. The illustrious headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had proved beyond a doubt that the only students whose well-being he cared for even remotely were his precious Gryffindors, and possibly some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Slytherins he didn't waste a thought for…even when they nearly died, or when they were cursed for the rest of their lives….

Sniffling loudly, Severus grit his teeth, gripping the starched hospital sheets in white-knuckled hands as another wave of pain vibrated through every nerve. The flat pillow was damp with his sweat, knotted hair spread like a halo across the white cover. Madam Pomfrey's muffled voice drifted through the curtains surrounding his bed as she spoke to another patient. Severus knew it was probably Lupin, but he really didn't want to think about that…didn't want to think about seeing the soft-spoken young man with fur and fangs and gleaming yellow eyes….He didn't want to think about Lupin charging down the dark tunnel, teeth gleaming, gliding through cloth and flesh like hot knives through butter….

Gasping, Severus sank back into the mattress, relieved that the pain had faded once again. Pomfrey had explained briefly that it was the Curse spreading through his body, beginning the changes that would mark him as a monster for the rest of his life. She insisted that he stay in the hospital wing for at least three days, but the Headmaster wanted him back in classes as soon as possible. The bastard didn't want anything to seem out of the ordinary…no chances were to be taken with Lupin's future, not even at the expense of Severus' own. Feeling his cheeks flush with anger, Severus rolled onto his other side, away from the voices. His ankle flared briefly in pain at the movement, but he grit his teeth and ignored it.

Dimly, he heard Potter and Black come bounding into the room, and Poppy's weak insistance that they let Lupin rest. Severus sneered, hatred surging his blood along with the black curse, hands shaking where they were twisted in the stiff sheets. Black and Potter…Potter and Black. It was their fault, theirs and Dumbledore's. One day, they would all pay…he swore it with every cell in his body, every spark of magical energy, and every inch of his soul…they would pay.

It had begun three days ago in the Great Hall. It was early, and not very many students from any House other than Ravenclaw had even woken up yet, let alone bothered to come down to breakfast. Severus was always one of the first there, usually the first from Slytherin, in order to escape being hexed by his dorm mates. Lucius Malfoy and Rodulphous LeStrange were a pair of especially nasty individuals who enjoyed nothing better in the morning than tormenting any unsuspecting person that they wanted. Severus hadn't been a victim since first year, and had no intentions of changing that anytime soon. That particular morning he was trying to get caught up on his reading for Transfiguration, as he'd missed the previous class after Black had broken his nose for the third time, and for no particular reason. It was now hopelessly crooked, and every time he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror he couldn't help but be reminded of Black.

Trying was the keyword in his efforts to study, as Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin had actually woken up before class time. The were huddled in the middle of Gryffindor table, with Black enthusiastically flipping through the pages of an old book and laughing at something on the pages. Periodically Potter would act out something or another from it, pretending to choke, gag, and faint repeatedly. Pettigrew was clapping like a muggle toy monkey, and Lupin was stirring his eggs absently on his plate, a smile on his lips but not in his eyes. Severus had never had a problem with Lupin, save to wonder why he, who was actually polite, would lower himself to the company of the other three. It was perplexing.

What was truly bothering Severus though, was the glances Black kept sending his way. Never for very long, and never very obvious…but he was doing it nonetheless. Severus just knew he was planning something particularly nasty. The question was, could he avoid falling for whatever trap he'd set this time? Frowning thoughtfully, Severus stared blankly at page 232 and reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice with one hand. He took a quick swallow and turned the page, determined to not let the Marauders get to him. It was a second later that he realized his mistake. The aftertaste of the pumpkin juice was anything but normal, and Severus quickly debated if escaping to a bathroom and throwing up his breakfast would save him from whatever poison they'd slipped him. The decision was quickly taken away from him as his stomach turned violently, and he fled the hall at light speed with one hand pressed to his mouth.

The next five minutes he spent kneeling in front of a toilet bowl, thanking Merlin that he'd stayed in control long enough to make it there and lock the door behind him. His insides felt like they were moving, burning…like something was there that wasn't meant to be. The pain was terrible but short lived, sending him to the cold stone floor with arms around his stomach and tears leaking from his eyes. Images from every Dark Arts book he'd ever read flashed before his eyes, and he couldn't help the terror at the thought of what they could have done to him. Grotesque transfigurations, demons, poisons that devoured you from the inside, charms that killed your organs one by one but kept you from dying….He shivered at the thought, clutching his aching abdomen with shaking fingers.

He didn't make it to his first class that day. He'd slipped back into the Great Hall to see if his goblet was still there, but it had already been taken away by the House Elves. Even though he was no longer in pain, he knew something was wrong with him. It still felt like something was off, as if there was something…alien and uncomfortable inside him. He'd hoped that he could analyze the pumpkin juice and figure out whatever potion they'd slipped in it, but now he'd lost that option. He'd have to hope that the library had some reference to it, or that Black and Potter had held on to a sample of the potion. One way or another he had to find out what it was…he would not suffer yet again.

Pomfrey, of course, was out of the question. While she had a good heart and Severus liked her very much, she also owed an oath of loyalty to Dumbledore, and that's where the real problem lay. While she would do everything in her power to help Severus, she would be expected to report her findings to the Headmaster, and he wouldn't believe (as usual) that his precious Gryffindors were responsible. Severus himself would then be blamed for using dangerous curses and blaming others for it. He knew this without a

doubt, because it had happened too many times to count. But this time…this time, Severus would make sure Black and Potter got what they deserved. But first he needed to know what in the nine hells they'd done.

Because he would have been late anyway, he'd gone to the library instead of Transfiguration. He flipped through every potions book he knew and more, using several research charms to help him hunt for the symptoms he'd experienced so far. Unfortunately there were literally hundreds of potions that caused abdominal pain and tossing one's lunch, and he knew he'd need more information to get anywhere.

It was during Potions ironically that he had an idea. It was probably crazy, but definitely worth a shot. Today he was sitting in a desk behind Lupin and Longbottom, taking notes on Giselle's Elixir (to cure warts) while ignoring the bits of paper Black was throwing at him from the back of the classroom. Lupin had turned around briefly and saw the two of them in the act. Some sort of nonverbal exchange had taken place, but Potter and Black threw no more paper for the rest of the class. They had attempted to sabotage his potion, but he'd long since learned to put a shielding charm around his cauldron to prevent any more trips to the hospital wing. It was then that Severus knew how to get what he wanted. Lupin, the bleeding heart of the Marauders…the polite one…the one Gryffindor Severus knew he could get to help him. And so, Severus smiled, knowing there was hope even past the curious, suspicious looks Black and Potter kept sending his way.

Dinner had left the library devoid of all but the most dedicated students. Severus had followed Lupin there once he'd seen that the rest of the Marauders weren't planning to follow. The shy boy had secluded himself in a corner with a Defense book under his nose, unaware as Severus approached. Not wanting to blow his chance right at the start, Severus cleared his throat lightly before speaking, watching the mingled surprise and suspicion flit across the Gryffindor's face.

"Lupin, I apologize for disturbing your studies, but I was wondering if I might have a word?" Severus asked, and Lupin let his eyes flick around the library before nodding haltingly.

"What can I do for you, Snape?" he asked, though unlike the rest of the Marauders, Severus' last name sounded less like a curse and more like a simple formality. Severus mood improved exponentially.

"I have a favor to ask of you, but before you jump to any conclusion please hear me out," Severus said quickly, seeing the protest in the other boy's eyes. "I know you have no reason to help me, but I swear this favor I ask is not to harm anyone, and I will make it up to you in whatever way you deem necessary." Lupin's expression had calmed some, and he motioned for Severus to sit in the chair across from him.

"Okay, I'll hear you out, but I can't promise anything more until I've heard what this favor is," Lupin said, closing the Defense book and crossing his arms atop it. Absently, Severus noted that Lupin wasn't looking very well. He'd always suspected that Lupin was generally sickly, but most of the time he looked pretty normal. Some days though, like today, he certainly looked a bit gray. There were circles under his eyes, and his movement seemed sluggish.

"This morning Potter and Black slipped some sort of potion into my pumpkin juice. Unfortunately, the House Elves had already taken my goblet away by the time I returned to the Great Hall, so I can't analyze it to figure out what it was. I've tried doing some research here in the library, but there are literally hundreds of potions with symptoms similar to the ones I've suffered so far." Severus paused for a moment, considering how best to pose his question.

"I won't do anything to hurt James and Sirius…" Lupin began, but Severus shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to. I'll worry about revenge later, and on my own. I know they are your friends, though I could never guess why, and I would never ask you to do anything to jeopardize that. The favor I'm asking is this: Potter or Black slipped me that potion, so they may have some of it left or may mention it to you in conversation. I would be in your debt if you would help me find out what it is, so I can brew myself an antidote."

Lupin narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head to the side, amber eyes glistening as he thought. "Why ask me?" he said after a moment, "Why not just go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Madam Pomfrey is loyal to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is loyal to you four. She'd have to tell Dumbledore about whatever potion she found in me, and Dumbledore would punish _me_ for experimenting with dangerous potions and blaming two good, _respectable_ boys." Lupin looked as if he was about to protest, but Severus shook his head. "Please don't bother denying it, it's happened every time." Lupin sighed and sat back in his chair, looking more bone weary than he had before.

"I hate it, but I know you're right. Dumbledore does show a clear bias for James and Sirius in particular. For what it's worth, it…it shouldn't be that way."

"I appreciate the sentiment Lupin, but it is no fault of yours. All I care about anymore is escaping what 'pranks' I can, and staying out from under Dumbledore's nose." They said nothing for a moment, but Severus saw in Lupin's eyes something he'd never expected. Sorrow. Pain. Regret. There was obviously a story behind Lupin's friendship with the other Marauders…something that kept Lupin loyal to them despite the fact that he was not necessarily happy with them. Suddenly, Severus found himself liking the Gryffindor just a little bit.

"Sirius and James have Quidditch Practice tonight, that's why they didn't come with me here. It's easy enough for me to take a look through their trunks. I don't imagine they'd care much anyway. If I find nothing, I can always ask them about this morning. Sirius at least will be eager to brag, if nothing else. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything," Lupin said suddenly, and flipped open his Defense book, keeping his eyes toward the table.

Severus stood from his seat, knowing a dismissal when he saw one. "Lupin?" he said, turning around. Lupin looked up form his book, but said nothing. "Thank you." Severus was gone before Lupin could reply, leaving the Gryffindor to his thoughts and the library to its silence.

A day had passed since he'd spoken to Lupin, but Severus couldn't bring himself to angry with the boy for his delay. When he'd seen Lupin at meals and in classes, he looked absolutely deathly. He did, however, receive an owl from him at lunchtime, thought it did nothing to assuage his worry. It read simply thus:

_S.S._

_ James and Sirius won't tell me what the potion was yet._

_ They said it's going to be a 'surprise,' and that they'll give_

_ me the details tomorrow. If I were you, I'd make myself_

_ as scarce as possible until then. They've planned something._

_ Be careful._

_ -RL_

Severus grit his teeth and turned to glance at the Gryffindor table out of the corner of his eye. Lupin was sitting slightly apart from the other Marauders, looking very much as if he should be in the Hospital Wing. Pettigrew was tormenting a few chess pieces he'd dumped onto the table, challenging a cursing knight to a duel with his butterknife. Potter and Black were flipping through a Quidditch Book, waving their arms and no doubt proclaiming their ability to perform all of the stunts depicted on the pages. On the other side of Lupin Severus noticed another silent figure. Lily Evans sat but one seat over from Lupin, a Charms book spread on the table before her. However, she kept casting worried glances at the sickly boy, as if she very much wanted to take him to Madam Pomfrey herself.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus began to wonder. It was a well-known fact that Potter had a thing for Evans, and that she hated his guts. Most of Slytherin House thought it was absolutely hilarious, and some had even taken bets on how long it would take before Potter gave up. Lily was as hardheaded as they came, and no one doubted for a second that Potter had lost the game before it had even begun. But, judging by the looks Lily kept sending Lupin's way, Severus had to wonder if perhaps she had finally decided just who she would set _her_ eyes on. Smiling to himself, Severus decided that he just might have found a way to help out Lupin, and provide endless entertainment for himself.

"Not setting your sights on a Mudblood, are we Snape?" Malfoy drawled as he slid into a seat across the table. Severus rolled his eyes and closed the book he'd propped open on the table. When Lucius Malfoy showed up, it was time to leave.

"Not quite Lucius. Let's just say I owe someone a favor, and she just might be the answer."

"Oooh, causing dissent among the Marauders? I must say you're becoming more ambitious than usual."

"As I said, I owe a favor. If it just so happens to send Potter into a rage, then I welcome the bonus. Good day, Malfoy." Severus stood and left the hall, eyes flicking to the Gryffindor table one last time. Lily had finally given in to her instincts and was talking to Lupin, no doubt trying to coerce him to the Hospital Wing. Perhaps his plan wouldn't be so difficult after all….

It was at dinner that he discovered a bit of what Black and Potter were up to. A brown, speckled school owl landed roughly by his plate, nearly knocking over his goblet and sending Fiodore Zabini's salad all over the table. It quickly dropped a square of parchment on top of his roast chicken and took to flight again, disappearing out one of the high windows. For a moment, he thought it might be from Lupin, but the thick scrawl was unfamiliar.

_Snape,_

_ If you hope for an antidote, come to the _

_ Whomping Willow at 8pm. Alone._

It was unsigned, but out of the corner of his eye he saw both Black and Potter watching from the Gryffindor table. Lupin was unfortunately absent, and despite the sense of impending doom, Severus had to admit to at least a little bit of worry for the boy. Without bothering to finish his meal, Severus swept out of the Hall and to the dungeons, not intent on going anywhere in particular.

The halls were completely empty. Only a few torches lit the old stones, and Severus took the time to ponder his options. Lupin had promised to help, but the boy was sick and obviously was being kept out of the loop on this particular prank. Or he could have simply been lying in his earlier missive, but Severus doubted that. His instincts screamed to trust the boy, and his instincts were very rarely wrong. However, Lupin probably wouldn't be told what the prank was until it had actually been pulled, in which case the boy wouldn't be any help at all. If Severus went to the Whomping Willow tonight, Potter and Black would no doubt have him entirely at their mercy, and there was no guarantee that they would give him the antidote at all. But if he didn't go, they wouldn't tell Lupin later, in which case the boy wouldn't be able to find out about the antidote.

Severus growled to himself and kicked at a loose stone. He had no choice. He had to go down to the Willow tonight, or he'd never find out what the bastards had done to him. Lupin had promised to help him, and Severus was going to count on him to discover the antidote. If he suffered tonight at Potter and Black's hands…well, at least it wasn't in the middle of the Great Hall again.

He left at fifteen minutes 'til eight. His wand was hidden up his left sleeve, and for good measure he'd asked one of his more trustworthy roommates to alert Madam Pomfrey if he didn't return by 9:30. It was already dark by the time he was walking across the grounds, the bright light of the moon making light spells unnecessary. The giant tree was waving its arms lazily, leaves rustling with the movement and the light breeze. From somewhere nearby a low howl rose in the silence, and Severus shivered. A werewolf.

The Two Gryffindors were standing just out of the tree's reach, arms folded across their chests and mouths twisted into horrible imitations of one another. Severus approached cautiously, eyes flicking back and forth. He kept his arms behind his back, right hand gripping the hilt of the wand up his sleeve.

"So, you showed," Potter drawled.

"Glad to know you have eyes, Potter," Severus growled, and the boy frowned, but said nothing further.

"We thought you'd chicken out and go to Dumbledore," Black explained for his companion, and Severus sneered.

"We both know the Great and Noble Dumbledore would never find fault with his precious Gryffindors. I already know that you've no intentions of giving me the antidote. So for the love of all that's holy, pull whatever damn prank you've planned this time so I can go back to the dungeons and lick my wounds." Severus hated to give in so easily, but he knew it was the only way to get what he wanted. He couldn't care less about trading taunts or putting up a fight tonight, he just wanted it over and done with so he could contact Lupin and find out what the antidote was.

"Well, do you suppose we should, Padfoot?" Potter asked, turning to his friend. Black grinned.

"It'd be impolite to refuse such an invitation." As if they'd rehearsed it (and they probably had) they parted like a curtain so Severus had a clear view of the trunk of the Willow behind them. Severus eyed Potter warily as he picked up a long stick from the ground beside him.

"You see, Snape, we have a little task for you," Black began.

"Or a dare, if you will," Potter continued.

"Although you don't get much of a choice."

"Because we'll just beat you bloody if you refuse." Potter took a step toward the tree and turned to face it, before poking the end of the long stick at an odd looking knot on one of the thick roots. Severus gasped as a dark opening at the tree's base suddenly slid into view, along with a thick, earthy smell.

"The task is quite simple. You see that deep, dark tunnel? We want you to go down there, that's all. Just slip inside, nice as you please."

"And I imagine you'll close the top on me?" Severus drawled. It wouldn't be the first time they'd locked him someplace cold and dark, and left him there for a day. Or more.

"Oh no, you could easily open it from inside. And besides…if we locked you in, you might be killed. We might hate you Snape, but if you died we'd have to find a new victim."

"And things might seem a bit suspicious, even to Dumbledore." Potter and Black were both smirking now, and swiveled so that each held one arm toward the tunnel in invitation. Severus looked from one to the other, wondering if this was the sort of scene a damned soul saw before descending into hell. Idly he thought it a good sign that there was no fire or brimstone, at least. Sliding past the shadowed faces of his tormentors, he unsheathed his wand and approached the tunnel.

Looking down into the gloom it didn't seem so very bad. The air coming from inside was cold and damp, smelling of rotting leaves and moist earth. Perhaps they'd lied and really were just going to trap him inside, he couldn't see or hear anything suspicious in the darkness. Squaring his shoulders, he decided it wasn't worth it to delay any longer and with a whispered 'lumos,' descended into the darkness.

The floor of the tunnel wasn't very far from the entrance, and the ceiling was very low and ribbed with gnarled roots and veins of web-like fungus. He slid awkwardly down the sloped entrance, but landed on his feet squarely inside the tunnel. The ground was smooth and worn by time and coated by a thin layer of drying leaves and soft earth. Blinking against the light of his wand, he saw something half-hidden by a yellowed leaf near his left foot. Flicking it aside with the toe of his boot, he paled at the shape in the loose soil. It was a paw print, one of the largest he'd ever seen. The print was similar to a dog's, only the toes were more elongated and claws had left deep gouges in the soil, and it was five times larger than a dog's should have been. Severus recognized it instantly from his Defense book. It was a werewolf's paw print.

It a split second Severus' mind connected the paw print with the howl he'd heard earlier, and he whipped his wand around to face the dark length of the tunnel. At first he felt relief, for the darkness seemed safe and empty. But then, just out of reach of the light, something caught and reflected in the gloom. Squinting, Severus caught sight of it a second time and took a rough step back, breath hitching in his throat. Two amber eyes floated in the dark, reflecting the light of his 'lumos' spell even as they blinked against the brightness.

Severus hadn't even realized how quiet it was until he heard the growl. It was low and rumbling, somehow laced with an otherworldly edge that woke every primordial fear Severus was sure his ancestors had suffered. He took another step back, never taking his eyes off the predator watching him, and nearly stumbled as the thing began to move. He only caught a brief glimpse of it before his own terror took over and sent him scrambling toward the slippery exit. It was enormous…easily as large as a pony, and covered in coarse brownish fur. The tall, pointed ears were laid back against its sleek skull, eyes glinting above a mouth full of teeth, overlapping black, snarling lips. The claws looked like they belong on a giant cat; huge, hooked scimitars the slid from the tips of giant paws. In the time it took Severus to turn around it had covered half the distance between them.

All matters of pride and dignity had fled at first glimpse of those shining eyes, and Severus had no second thoughts about screaming for help as he clawed his way through the exit, feet struggling for purpose on the slick leaves and loose soil beneath his feet. However, rationality hadn't fled him entirely, as he still held tightly to his wand and had a spell on his lips even as he scrambled. The red light of a stupefy curse had pulsed from his wand twice before a familiar pair of hands reached into the tunnel and latched onto his shoulders. Potter and Black's faces loomed over him, and for a second he thought he was safe.

Then he felt the pain. A scream tore from his throat as something vice-like clamped onto his ankle, the sounds of crunching bones and ligaments loud in his own ears. Dimly he was aware of Potter and Black yelling at each other, and Black disappearing from sight down the tunnel behind him. A second later the grip on his ankle was gone, and a series of loud barks and growls echoed up from the tunnel below. Potter dragged him slowly out onto the damp grass, cursing at the sight of his mangled ankle. Severus couldn't bring himself to care what the Gryffindor was doing. His ankle was pulsing with sharp pain, accompanied by a fierce burning that seemed to be steadily spreading up his leg.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Severus shouted as soon as he regained the breath in his lungs. His hands had found his wand again, and held the tip unsteadily toward Potter. Laborously he dragged himself backward, eyes wide.

"Snape, for Merlin's sake-" Potter began, taking a step toward him.

"STAY BACK!" Severus snarled, and didn't even notice when Potter nodded at someone behind him. He couldn't think beyond the pain in his leg, and the burning now crawling up past his waist. He couldn't focus on anything beyond James Potter's horrid face, now filled with false concern. A werewolf…_they'd sent him to a damn werewolf!_

A brief flash of red light was all the warning he had. In the next instant, a spell slammed into him and the world faded away, allowing him one brief glance of Black standing by Potter's side before the world went dark.

Madam Pomfrey's voice was the first thing he became aware of. She was speaking in heated tones to someone, their words muffled by the curtains around his bed. Sluggishly, he pried open his eyes and blinked up at the white ceiling. For a moment he couldn't make sense of his own thoughts. What had brought him to be here? Why did his body feel so leaden? He felt hot and feverish, his hair lying in sweaty strands across his forehead. Then the night's events steadily slipped back into his mind, and he curled up on his side, sucking in quick, panicked breaths. He fisted the bed sheets in his hands and tried to ignore the dull throb of his ankle, sniffling past the angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Just then the curtains parted, and Madam Pomfrey bustled inside.

"Oh Severus…" she said quietly, and he detected a curious sadness in her eyes. Briefly her eyes flicked to the side, and Severus caught the subtle warning her tone had implied. Dumbledore, Potter, and Black were standing by the next bed, and Severus couldn't help the fear that rose up like a sleeping dragon inside him. Pomfrey may not have been able to defend him from the Headmaster, but she had warned him. Something bad was going to happen, something he wasn't going to like at all….

Pomfrey smoothed his hair back with one hand, and he swallowed past the odd lump in his throat. Madam Pomfrey was probably the only adult to ever show any amount of care for him. She'd never cared what house he was in, whether he was at fault or not, only that he was taken care of to the best of her ability. "M...?" Severus tried to talk, but his throat felt raw and dry, his tongue a useless lump against his gums.

"Shh…it's okay. The Headmaster wants to speak to you, but you don't have to say anything," she said, and gave him a quick look. He deciphered it to mean that no matter what he said, his fate had already been decided by the old man. Slowly, he nodded his head to let her know he understood, and blinked away the embarrassing tears in his eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said, and Madam Pomfrey retreated to a chair on the other side of the bed. Dumbledore stepped forward and Severus couldn't help but flinch at the cold look in his usually twinkling eyes. Swallowing thickly, Severus nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter told me what happened this evening," he began. Behind him, both Potter and Black wore different expressions. Black looked smug, while Potter seemed angry about something and was glaring at the Headmaster's back.

"What…" Severus tried to ask, and the Headmaster was able to decipher the question.

"They told me that they lured you to the Willow and into the tunnel to frighten you. They did not say how they lured you there, but that matters little. What does matter is who and what you were bitten by. Do you understand what's happened to you?" Dumbledore asked, and Severus nodded briefly, gritting his teeth at a surge of anger.

"Werewolf," he said, not even bothering to try to say an entire sentence. Dumbledore thinned his lips and nodded.

"Yes. It was a werewolf. A werewolf who's identity I'm sure you can figure out without much effort." Dumbledore cast his gaze toward a bed at the far end of the Wing, and Severus saw a familiar sleeping face poking just above a mound of blankets. Lupin, looking worse than he ever had. Severus felt his eyes widen, and cursed his own stupidity. Oh, why had he never guessed? The frequent illness, his unexplained friendship with Black and Potter, his disappearance at dinner tonight…all glaringly obvious signs.

"I cannot impress upon you how important it is that this stays secret. The restrictions under which Mr. Lupin attends this school are very, very specific, and the laws concerning him extremely harsh. Were it to be known that he'd bitten you, not only would he be expelled, he would be executed without a trial."

"Not…his fault," Severus gasped, wincing at the pain in his throat, "Theirs," he finished, turning his head toward Potter and Black. Potter seemed vaguely startled that he was being blamed instead of Lupin, but didn't seem upset about it. Black on the other hand, frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yes, I know that, and I'm sure Mr. Lupin would appreciate the sentiment were he to find out." Severus raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. They weren't going to tell Lupin? Why on earth not? The boy deserved to know what wretchedness his friends were capable of! "It would only hurt him to know what his other half did, and as you said, it was not his fault. Don't you think he should be spared that knowledge?" Dumbledore asked. It seemed to be a question with no right answer, so Severus said nothing. After a moment Dumbledore sighed and continued.

"Severus, let me make this very clear. You will tell no one about Mr. Lupin's condition, about your own, or what Mr. Potter and Black have done this night. It would only endanger an innocent-"

"THEY aren't innocent!" Severus rasped loudly, eyes wild and teeth clenched. His eyes watered at the pain in his throat, and he could taste something coppery on the back of his tongue. "Please…believe me...don't let them hurt me anymore." He couldn't help it then. Tears streamed from his eyes and he sobbed hoarsely into his pillow, praying beyond all hope that for _once_ the Headmaster would do the right thing. On the other side of the bed, he could hear Madam Pomfrey sniffling along with him.

"Mr. Snape…you must understand; expelling them or punishing them without a proper explanation would be cause for suspicion. They will each receive two weeks detention and a loss of-"

"_Detention_?! Nearly…killed me...DAMNED me…and they get _detention_?!" Severus could feel something warm escaping from the corner of his mouth, crimson droplets staining the bed sheets fisted in his hands. Despite the pain and stiffness, he sat up and faced the headmaster, resembling more a wild animal than an injured student. "Tell me…what have I done? Is it because I'm Slytherin? Because you could never bear to punish your golden boys? I won't stand for it anymore!" Severus choked, and spit a mouthful of blood at the pristine floor. Madam Pomfrey rose up behind him, seemingly ready to make him lie down again. Dumbledore though, looked angry.

"Mr. Snape, if you let one word slip about what has transpired this night, I can easily notify the Ministry about your new 'condition.' And trust me, they won't be nearly as accepting of you as they are of Mr. Lupin, considering your family history. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore's eyes were suddenly as cold and hard as shards of ice, and Severus couldn't help but shiver. His own father looked at him that way, and the results were never pleasant.

"Perfectly," Severus growled, not deterred from the point he was desperate to make, "Now let me make myself clear. I will not endanger Lupin, as he is the only respectable person involved in this whole mess. But _you_, Sir, and your precious students will suffer someday, on that I give a Wizard's Promise." Dumbledore's expression did not change, but Severus could tell he hadn't been expecting that.

"Then so be it."

---end Chapter 1---


End file.
